Daisy In A Book
by grustel
Summary: Chỉ là một câu chuyện mùa thu giản dị thôi... (dành tặng cho bạn Senalia của tôi)


Chiếc lá phong đỏ đầu tiên xuất hiện như một sự chào đón nhỏ nhẹ dành cho mùa thu. Nhưng đối với những cô cậu vẫn còn ngồi trên ghế nhà trường thì lại là một hồi chuông tạm biệt kỳ nghỉ hè quy giá và chuẩn bị cho năm học mới. Một sự tiếc nuối thể hiện rõ rệt hầu hết trên từng gương mặt trẻ tuổi. Kỳ lạ thay, điều đó đồng thời cũng thể hiện trên khuôn mặt của Matthiew Williams.

Tại sao lại kỳ lạ ư? Vì Matthiew là một trong những học sinh chăm chỉ và ưu tú của trường mình đấy cho nên việc cậu trai này cảm thấy việc đi học tẻ nhạt là một hiện tượng mới mẻ. Có vẻ mùa tựu trường này là một ngoại lệ. Nhưng khác biệt với học sinh khác, Matthiew không muốn nhập học không phải vì "trường" hay "bài tập" hay "lũ bắt nạt" hay hàng vạn viện cớ vớ vẩn khác của mấy đứa ngốc và lười biếng, mà là vì "thầy"... Phải, lý do duy nhất Matt chính là người thầy dạy pháp văn trong lớp cậu, Francis Bonnefoy, và cũng là một giảng viên về thực vật học tại một trường cao đẳng cách đây không xa.

Nghe thoáng qua, hầu hết ai cũng nghĩ người đàn ông Francis đó là "tình đơn phương" của Matthiew và cậu không muốn gặp vị giảng viên ấy vì ngại ngùng nhỉ? Nhưng thực chất thì họ đã là người yêu của nhau từ hai năm về trước rồi. Tuy tình cảm giữa thầy và trò thì không có gì mới mẻ trong trường học, Francis vẫn phải luôn tự cảnh giác không thể để những học sinh và giảng viên khác bắt gặp mỗi khi anh với Matthiew có hành động khá gần gũi với nhau, dẫu gì công việc này phần lớn là mồi câu cơm của anh. Ngược lại, Matthiew thì muốn nổi bật những hành động ấy, đặc biệt là trong đám đông.

Bản tính của Matthiew vốn không thích "làm màu" hay "chơi trội". Cậu cũng thường than phiền mỗi khi Alfred hay làm trò ngớ ngẩn hoặc đột nhiên thét lên "Go USA!" trong căn tin và lớp học. Nhưng đôi lúc, cậu hay lấy ngón út chạm nhẹ hoặc cuốn với ngón áp út của Francis mỗi khi đứng bên cạnh anh trong đám người. Mỗi khi đến giờ nghỉ giải lao, cậu cũng hay đem cốc cà phê vào phòng giáo viên cho anh mặc dù cậu biết rằng học sinh chỉ có thể vào nếu có sự cho phép. Điều đó cũng ít nhiều gây sự chú ý tới cán bộ và hiệu trưởng trường. Và những hành động trẻ con và thiếu hiểu biết ấy bắt đầu làm Francis cảm thấy phiền nhiễu.

Giờ đây, cậu đang ngồi trên chiếc giường trong căn hộ của anh, đôi bàn tay cầm chiếc tách trà hoa nhài cẩn thận, đôi mắt tím xanh nhìn đăm chiêu vào khung cửa sổ phản chiếu hình ảnh tinh nghịch của những đứa nhóc bên ngoài. Còn Francis thì vừa thở dài vừa chuẩn bị chiếc tách trà thứ hai cho mình. Trong lúc chờ đợi tách trà nguội đi, anh cũng tiến tới chiếc giường in hình hoa văn biểu trưng cho đất nước của mình.

"Ngày mai là tựu trường rồi nhỉ?" Francis mở đầu cuộc đối thoại "Thật tuyệt phải không?" Matthiew không mở miệng đáp lại mà chỉ ngồi nhâm nhi nước trà, đôi mắt cũng không nhìn về phía đối phương. Tuy Francis biết rằng trong số những học trò anh từng dạy, Matthiew là người chín chắn và trưởng thành nhất. Nhưng không ngờ cũng có lúc cậu cư xử như một đứa trẻ. Và qua những lần cậu tự tiện vào phòng giáo viên, điều đó càng bộc lộ nhiều hơn. Francis lo lắng, không biết rằng liệu cậu học trò đáng yêu của mình có bị bắt nạt hay không mà hành động như thế hay do chính anh đã từng làm gì không phải đối với cậu.

Sự im lặng của Matt không thể kéo dài sự kiên nhẫn của Francis được. Anh đột ngột chồm lấy cậu, mặc kệ cho Matthiew xém làm rớt tách trà xuống sàn, và lấy một tay đỡ đằng sau gáy và đầu để tránh va chạm phải khung giường sắt. Cuối cùng, cậu trai người Canada đặt chiếc tách trên cái kệ kế bên, chú ý vào đôi mắt xanh biển của anh và gương mặt vừa mang vẻ ngạc nhiên vừa đỏ lựng.

"Chậc, Mattie nhỏ bé của đại ca, điều gì làm em phải buồn phiền thế...?" - Vị người Pháp thì thầm với cậu trai tóc vàng kem.

Và lần này, cậu cũng chịu lên tiếng nhưng có phần lắp bắp vì những hành động thân mật của Francis. Không hổ danh người đàn ông từng sinh sống ở thủ đô của tình yêu. "Thì... Như chúng ta đã nói rồi... Những hành động của em trong trường có thể ảnh hưởng tới uy tín của anh trong trường..." Cậu ấp úng "Mà em cũng không bận tâm... về chuyện ấy nữa" Cậu tiếp tục quay về hướng khác, tránh đôi mắt xanh biển ấy quyến rũ cậu thêm lần nữa mà không nhận ra rằng câu sau đá câu trước. Nhưng Francis nhận ra điều đó. Matthiew luôn tỏ ra không quan tâm đến những vấn đề làm phiền cậu bằng cách nói những câu nghịch ý nhau. Chẳng hạn như những lúc mọi người vô tình không nhìn thấy cậu hoặc nhìn lầm cậu với người khác hoặc thậm chí so sánh cậu với Alfred.

"Thật chứ?" Francis tiến gần hơn cho tới khi khoảng cách giữa hai đôi môi chỉ cách nhau vài centimeter. Anh thích mỗi khi làm thế này vì nó sẽ giúp cậu bày tỏ nỗi lòng dễ dàng hơn. Đồng thời, được chứng kiến khuôn mặt dễ thương của người mình yêu trong cự li gần là một thú vui nho nhỏ của anh. Tuy đôi lúc việc này mang tác dụng phụ khiến Matthiew sẽ ngất đi vì ngại ngùng.

Đúng như Francis dự đoán, cậu cuối cùng cũng nói ra những ẩn khúc của lòng mình: "Những hành động của em trong thư viện, hành lang và phòng giáo viên... Tất cả chỉ vì em muốn được mọi người nhận thấy mình, không bị coi là "vô hình" nên đã mượn ánh hào quang của anh. Như anh thấy đấy, kể từ khi những cử chỉ thân mật của chúng ta ngày càng rõ rệt, mọi người từ học sinh đến giảng viên đều thấy được Matthiew Williams này. Đến cả hiệu trưởng còn nhận ra mặc dù trước kia ông ấy còn hỏi em là ai khi đứng trên sân khấu nhận giải thưởng của trường." Cậu học trò nghẹn ngào "Với lại, em muốn mọi người thấy được tình cảm giữa chúng ta. Có thể không phải là Matthiew Williams, một học sinh ưu tú của trường, mà là Matthiew William, người yêu của thầy Bonnefoy."

Những câu nói của người con trai tóc vàng kem thoang thoảng giọng điệu buồn bã, nhưng ít nhiều ẩn chứa một chút tự hào của chính bản thân. Đôi mắt của Matt như sáng lên trong lúc cậu tuôn ra các ngôn từ ấy. Chậc, hình như Francis đã đánh giá sai về người yêu của mình rồi. Cậu vẫn là vị học sinh chín chắn và đáng yêu của anh như mọi khi. Những hành động tưởng chừng như rất trẻ con lại mang một câu chuyện khác. Hiện giờ, anh cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho Matthiew. Anh không nghĩ rằng sự tự ti của cậu lại có tầm ảnh hưởng về tinh thần đến thế. Và tuy những hành động ấy không mang tổn hại gì, nhưng nó vẫn chưa thể giải quyết vấn đề của chính cậu và có thể mang thêm rắc rối đến cho anh.

Bỗng, tiếng nước sôi vang lên buộc Francis phải bước tới căn bếp. Trong khi đó, ánh nắng thu đỏ rọi lên cậu học sinh đang ôm mặt vì xấu hổ qua cái cửa sổ thủy tinh. Matt bật dậy và lấy chiếc tách trà hoa nhài uống dở đặt trên kệ. Một vài nhụm trà sẽ trấn an cậu hơn. Cậu nhắm mắt lại để có thể thưởng thức hương vị dịu nhẹ và ngọt ngào của tách trà. Trong một khoảnh khắc, cậu thầm so sánh trong đầu cái hương vị của trà nhài như thứ tình cảm cậu dành cho Francis vậy. Thứ tình cảm ấy không những ngọt ngào, mà còn thuần khiết và thanh tao. Và cậu hi vọng rằng người đàn ông Pháp trong căn bếp kia cũng cảm nhận được và trao cho cậu điều tương tự.

Mươi phút sau, Francis đi tới phòng ngủ của mình. Tay phải và tay trái lần lượt cầm một tách trà hoa nhài và một cuốn từ điển tiếng pháp. Francis tiếp tục ngồi xuống trên chiếc giường và đưa cho người kế bên cuốn từ điển ấy.

"Ơ? Em có một cuốn rồi mà, anh đưa em làm gì?" Đôi mắt màu tím xanh tròn xoe.

"Ừ, đại ca biết chứ bộ..."

Matthiew lọ mọ cuốn từ điển nhỏ. Cậu sờ thấy một khe hở giữa những trang giấy vàng sần. Và khi những ngón tay đã khám phá khe hở đó, trước mắt cậu hiện diện một bông hoa cúc dại trắng xinh xắn.

"Huầy, sao anh lại để hoa ở đây? Nếu muốn thì anh có thể mua mấy cái dấu sách ở tiệm sách được mà..."

Francis phải bật cười nhẹ vì tính ngây ngô của cậu học trò kiêm bạn trai.

"Haha... Không, không" Anh lắc đầu, miệng vẫn còn dư chút tiếng cười khúc khích "Đại ca là một người yêu hoa, làm sao có thể đối xử với chúng như thế được. Anh để đó vì muốn gởi gắm cho em một thông điệp nhỏ."

"Thông điệp?"

"Phải. Đầu tiên nhé... Em biết hoa cúc dại tượng trưng cho điều gì không?"

"Hừm... A... Sự trong sáng, tinh khiết và tình yêu đích thực!" Mắt Matthiew sáng lên như một đứa trẻ muốn nêu ý kiến cho giáo viên trong lớp học.

"Đúng rồi. Thế còn gì nữa?" Sau hai phút không nhận được câu trả lời của người con trai tóc vàng kem, Francis tiếp tục bài giảng thực vật của mình: " Nó còn có ý nghĩa rằng người tặng bông hoa này sẽ giữ một bí mật với người được nhận. Và việc giữ bí mật ấy là một cách để một con người có thể biểu hiện tình yêu với đối phương. Thứ tình yêu trong sáng, thuần khiết và không thể bật mí đấy." Anh nháy mắt.

Nghe xong, mặt Matthiew còn đỏ hơn ban nãy vì những câu nói sến súa chảy nước của Francis. Song, cậu cũng nhận ra rằng tình cảm giữa hai người họ không cần được công khai trước mọi người. Nó có thể tự chớm nở trong thầm kín theo cách riêng của mình mà không cần một sự công nhận của bất kỳ ai.

"Ể!? Vậy còn điều thứ hai là gì?" Matthiew hỏi, ngay lập tức Francis đặt ngón trỏ lên trên trang giấy của cuốn từ điển, nơi anh đã để cái bông hoa cúc dại vào.

"Confiance...?"

"Phải" Francis gật đầu. "Em không cần phải chứng tỏ bản thân mình bằng những hành động ấy. Mọi người chỉ có thể nhận ra em là một cậu học sinh thích lẽo đẽo theo anh thôi và đó không phải một dấu hiệu tốt cho sự uy tín của đại ca đâu nha." Francis búng tay vào trán người bên cạnh và tiếp tục "Những gì em cần là sự tự tin, mọi người không thể nhìn thấy được con người em nếu em không cất lên tiếng nói của chính mình được. À, mà đừng hiểu nhầm là anh bảo em bắt chước Alfred Jones nhé. Có thể vào khoảng thời gian đầu sẽ có một chút khó khăn... Hơ, Matt? Em ổn chứ?" Francis hoang mang khi thấy những giọt nước mắt lã chã trên gương mặt của Matt "Anh đã nói gì sai sao?"

Matthiew không đáp lại một câu. Cậu dụi đi những giọt lệ. Cậu sợ rằng Francis sẽ hiểu lầm bởi chúng vì đó là những giọt lệ của sự vui mừng. Cậu vui do anh đã hiểu được nỗi lòng và đưa ra những biện pháp cho khúc mắc của cậu vì một phần nào đó, cậu cũng chán ngấy việc sự hiện diện của mình gây khó chịu cho mọi người trong trường. Hai giây sau, cậu lấy chiếc tách trà ra khỏi tay người yêu, đặt nó bên cạnh chiếc tách của mình và choàng hai cánh tay quanh cổ anh rồi đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ trên trán. Francis cũng không nói gì ngoài việc đáp lại hành động hiện giờ của cậu. Một lần nữa, anh chồm và đặt cậu xuống giường. Một tóc vàng xám, một tóc vàng kem cảm nhận sự ấm áp mà họ trao cho nhau như một biểu hiện của sự cảm ơn và thông cảm.

Trong khi hai vị tình nhân đang âu yếm nhau thì hương thươm của trà nhài vẫn thoang thoảng trong căn phòng yên tĩnh. Sau đó nó nhẹ nhàng len lỏi ra khỏi khe cửa sổ, tham gia khiêu vũ cùng với mùi hương thơm ngát của vườn bông cúc dại rung rinh trong cái gió mùa thu.


End file.
